Blammo
Blammo was a bomb/explosive themed contestant and a mad bomber/ Terrorist on Galaxy Warriors in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. He was a known terrorist who was wanted for 73 unauthorized uses of explosives. Character History Blammo first appears on the Galaxy Warriors stage as he shows off his powers to the crowed, but just then a space police officer name Space Sheriff Skyfire appears and perpares to arrests him. Though right before he could put Blammo is chains, Madame Odius appears and then asks the Sheriff to get the Rangers saying that they "stole" "her" Prisim. Once he left, she frees Blammo. He is then teleports to the Rangers, hid out and puts a bomb in the trash can to destroy the Rangers, but the bomb was acidently taken by Clint, but they stop it from harming anyone. Now angered, Blammo then teleports to where the Rangers and Clint are and after Clint leaves prepares to fight them and Sheriff Skyfire, who realized Odius had lied. He was overwhelmed by the Ninja Steel Rangers and Skyfire and his Justice Strike before Brody morphed into Lion Fire Red. He was about to perform the Lion Fire Flame Strike when Skyfire handed over his sword. Blammo is destroyed when Brody performs the Lion Fire Justice Strike Final Attack. He is gigantified and the Rangers call upon thier Blaze Zords to form the Ninja Blaze Megazord and take on Blammo. Blammo was able to block the Blaze Zord Fury Punch and jump onto the Megazord. He tried to use his weight to sink it into the ground, which worried Skyfire, but they used the Ninja Blaze Fireburst to knock him off. Before Blammo could fully recover, Brody called in the final attack and Blammo was destroyed once and for all by the Ninja Blaze Megazord Ranger Blast Final Attack. Personality Blammo is quite fearful of the law and of Sheriff Skyfire because he doesn’t want to go back to jail, but is also quite strong and smart. His overconfidence puts him to an end. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: 'Blammo is a very strong monster, but probably not the strongest compare to Drillion. He was able to fight off Sheriff Sktfire and the Rangers with relative ease until Brody morphed into Lion Fire Red. * '''Durability: '''As Blammo's appearance suggests, he is very durable and can take a lot of punishment and is possibly the most durable monster of the season. He was able to take Levi's Ninja Lightning Attack as well as multiple blasts from Sheriff Skyfire and only be sent flying. He even withstood his own eye blasts being deflected back at him by Skyfire and barely stumbled. He also survived Sheriff Skyfire's Justice Strike with him only being blown back. When enlarged, he could block the Blaze Zord Fury Punch with the things on his hands and only be thrown off by the Ninja Blaze Fireburst. It took the power of Lion Fire Red's Lion Fire Justice Strike and the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Ranger Blast Final Attack to destroy him. * '''Eye Lasers: '''Blammo's strongest attack. can can fire green colored energy lasers from his eyes which can cause large explosions. * '''Girth: '''Blammo can utitlizes his very heavy weight to sink his foes. When enlarged, he was heavy enough to cause the NInja Blaze Megazord to sink into the ground. * '''Body Bombs: '''Blammo's primary ability, he can pull out a bumb from his chest and set the timer for it to explode. Arsenal *'Club Bands: 'Blammo has large lumps on his hands to aid him in combat. These were strong enough to stop the Blaze Zord Fury Punch. **'Energy Charge: 'Blaamo can charge up his clubs with purple energy. What this really achieves is unclear as he only did this in an attempt to block the Lion For Justice Strike which failed and took him out. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Blammo is voiced by Tarun Mohanbhai. Notes * Blammo is the only Galaxy Warrior contestant to be a known outlaw/criminal. * Blammo is the final monster to debut inside of the Warrior Dome. ** Typeface is first seen ambushing Brody, Voltipede debuts whilst draining cars of thier energy, Megamauler is created within the city, Magic Misfire lacked a monster completely and uses General Tynamon, Gorrox first appears as a TV producer at Hayley's auctions and Snow Fright first appears alongside Sledge when ambushing the Ninja Steel Rangers. * Despite Blammo's big bulky and ruth appearance, he speaks in a high-pitched squeaky voice. Which could be considered a joke and reference to how shows previously had bulky characters speak in a high-pitch squeaky voice. * At one point as Blammo battles the Rangers, he is shown to charge up his club with purple energy, it is unknown what it can do. * Blammo is the first monster in the ''Power Rangers ''franchise to use his weight to an attack. * His name, "Blammo", comes from "'Blam", an onomatopoeia for explosion or gunshot sounds, or the phase that some people would say: "Blammo!". See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Aliens